High performance motor vehicles often require a hood vent for extracting air out from under the hood in order to relieve the buildup in air pressure at high vehicle speeds. Such a large vent opening in the hood overlying the engine creates water management issues. More specifically water must be channeled away from the engine. Toward this end removable rain trays have been developed to close off the hood vent during normal driving. Such a tray must be removed to open the hood vent and allow air extraction when high performance driving is anticipated such as on “track days.”
This document relates to a new and improved hood air extractor that eliminates the need for a removable rain tray. Advantageously, the new hood air extractor provides the necessary water management to protect the engine from water while also allowing air extraction to relieve a high pressure air condition from under the hood as commonly associated with performance driving.